valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
| Universe = | Series = ''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) | Featured = Archer & Armstrong Eternal Warrior | Writers = Fred Van Lente | Artists = Emanuela Lupacchino | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = ''Archer & Armstrong: The Michelangelo Code'' | Next = ''Archer & Armstrong: Far Faraway'' }} Solicitation No one in the Valiant Universe is more dangerous or more experienced in the art of war than the undying Eternal Warrior. After thousands of years on the battlefield, he’s a master of strategy and weaponry, an unrelenting force of nature capable of dismantling entire armies with little effort and less conscience. His brother Armstrong, on the other hand, likes to read poetry and drink beer. Maybe that’s why they had such a bad falling out? But now – after years apart – the Eternal Warrior has a new mission: destroy young Obadiah Archer, Armstrong’s best-est new buddy and teammate in the war against The Sect. And, like it or not, Valiant’s history-smashing adventure duo are about to feel the brunt of the Eternal Warrior’s fist and steel. Collecting ARCHER & ARMSTRONG #5-9 by New York Times best-selling author Fred Van Lente (Amazing Spider-Man) and critically acclaimed artist Emanuela Lupacchino (X-Factor), the second volume of the series that IGN calls “hilarious and action packed” slams into high gear with a savage manhunt straight through the heart of the Valiant Universe. Issues * * * * * Synopsis Archer & Armstrong #5 210 A.D. Armstrong and Gilad are protecting the Geomancer, Anqi Sheng, from the army of Emperor Qin Shi-Huang. Anqi Sheng creates an escape path for the trio, but is killed before they could escape. An enraged Gilad kills the opposing army. Now Archer and Armstrong are running away from Armstrong's brother, The Eternal Warrior. Armstrong attempts to give Archer the Book of the Geomancer when Gilad attacks. Armstrong attempts to protect Archer from Gilad by reasoning with his brother. Gilad attacks his brother as Archer runs away. Gilad subsequently chases Armstrong to the docks. Gilad reminds Armstrong of the fact that he killed Emperor Qin for killing the Geomancer in 210 A.D.. At the docks, Archer locks Gilad in a storage container, before Armstrong drives the container into the water with a bus. While Archer and Armstrong travel by Ship, Gilad swims after them. Archer & Armstrong #6 November 21st 1718 A.D. Gilad Anni-Padda attacks Blackbeard, who is holding Dominique Braithwaite, the Geomancer, hostage. Blackbeard tells Gilad that he serves The Null. Now Kay McHenry prepares for an interview. After hey debate with Preston Blaine, Kay returns to her office at Zorn Capital to collect her plant. She overhears Elliot Zorn in a meeting with The One Percent. The One Percent tries to eliminate Kay after Zorn agrees that The Null will align with The One Percent. Archer and Armstrong try to rescue Kay, who is bound in a sinking bus. Gilad rescues Archer and Armstrong. Kay meets Mother Nature. She emerges from the water, a-tune with her abilities as the new Geomancer. [[Archer & Armstrong Vol 2 7|'Archer & Armstrong #7']] 212 B.C. Gilad Anni-Padda attempts to rescue Archimedes on behalf of Anqi Sheng. Although he is too late, Gilad discovers that The Null killed Archimedes. June 7th 1954 A.D. Gilad, working for MI-6, discovers that The Null has killed Alan Turing after he has completed some code. Now Kay McHenry and Gilad work out what they should do next. Kay leads Gilad, Archer and Armstrong to Elliot Zorn at his office. After fighting their way through Zorns office, Zorn escapes via helicopter. The group break into the Marketing War Room for Zorn Industries. They discover that The Null have completed their task. Kay looks into Archers essence and only sees infinity signs. Zorn arrives in Greenland and informs Doctor Gallus that he has called upon The Enemy while he looks at the Null Machine. Archer & Armstrong #8 1130 A.D. Gilad rescues Omar Khayyum on behalf of the Geomancer, Scheherazade. Gilad approaches Armstrong as they look for an escape. Now Archer discusses his purpose with Armstrong as they make their way through Greenland alongside Gilad and Kay McHenry. The Null celebrate the activation of their Null Machine while Armstrong, Gilad et al infiltrate the base. The Last Enemy infiltrates Archers mind via laser. The Last Enemy takes over Archers mind as Archer attacks Kay McHenry and Gilad. The One Percent are interrupted by Mary-Maria during their meeting and gets them to fund her expedition to The Faraway. Archer & Armstrong #9 November 22nd 1963 A.D. Gilad is killed by The Enemy while he fights Jack Ruby. Mother Nature tells him that his fight is not over. Now Armstrong rescues Gilad, as The Last Enemy, controlling Archer, taunts Kay McHenry. Gilad tells Armstrong that he can't save Archer. The pair eventually agree to try and save Archer. Previous Geomancers come to Kay's aid when she can't hear the voice of the Earth. Kay reemerges and stops the Null Machine, as Archer purges The Last Enemy from his consciousness. Gilad tells Archer about PRS. Mary-Maria gets clearance from the military. Notes Gallery Trade Paperback File:AA TPB 002 COVER.jpg| Collected Issues Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 6.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 7.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 8.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 9.jpg| Related References